the_sexy_brutalefandomcom-20200214-history
Willow Blue
Willow Blue is one of the ten Attendees at ''The Sexy Brutale'' which Lafcadio must save from death. Biography Schedule 12:00 pm - Starts in her room talking about her missing charm, and that she needs to warn Tequila. 12:45 pm- Walk into the hallway where she'll encounter Tequila, ensuing the following conversation: W: "Tequila! Please ― stay out of the painting roo-" T: "Willow, sweetheart ― I have to dash! He'll start without me otherwise..." T: "You don't have a comb that I could borrow, do you?" Seeing a ghost approach Tequila she'll say: W: "Hey! Keep your filthy hands to yourself!" T: "What?" W: "No, I didn't mea-" T: "Darlin' you have been actin' so wierd, all cooped up in that room, alone..." T: "I can hear you at night you know? It's creepy is what it is... Creepy." After Tequila leaves she'll whisper "...we'll, at least she'll be safe" 1:50 pm - She'll walk back into her room whispering about her missing charm, and how she's going to stop a beast. 2:20 pm - She'll walk into the painting room approach one of the paintings and enter it, revealing a secret passage. 3:00 pm - She'll enter the hidden room with the big tank. She'll walk to the candle and light it on. She'll have a conversation with Grinmaw, the demon fish in the tank: G: "Willow Blue... So you see me now, child... How delicious." W: "It's you who has been calling to Tequila in the night." G: "Ha ha! I whisper so sweetly to her! It's just a matter of time." W: "Swamp blood runs in these veins ― and I will end this." G: "Ha HAAA! I should have known! You ARE powerful!" G: "But a drop of voodoo blood, against the darkness in this place?" W: "The darkness? But... It's you. You are the poison that I will-" G: "You will NOTHING! You don't even have the Sight, girl!" G: "Without these candles, you can't even begin to reach my world" G: "But I DO like these candles!' '''I can USE these '''candles'!" 4:15 pm - The fish will start brainwashing Willow. 5:15 pm - She'll walk back into the painting room talking about a flame. 5:55 pm- Walk into the adjacent hallwy in direction to the bell tower. 6:00 pm- Will enter the bell tower talking about coming to someone who she misses. She'll take off her bone key necklace, grab the bell rope and tie it around her neck. 6:55 pm - She'll jump from the bell tower, hanging herself, making the bell toll three times. 7:10 pm - Her mask will burn off, confirming her death. Death If Lafcadio doesn't intervene, Willow will be brainwashed by Grinmaw and will hang herself from the bell tower. This will cause the bell to toll three times, which can be heard all around the mansion. Mask Power Willow's mask power is Second sight. By lighting up her voodoo candles all around the mansion, Lafcadio will be able to interact with the ghosts all around the mansion, this will include seeing, hearing and talking to them.Category:Characters